Can You Keep a Secret?
by likeacrossword
Summary: 'I'll see you around Caroline. This is a small town after all.' Kol and Caroline meet unaware of each others identity. Post 3x13. Kololine
1. First Impressions

**A/N: This is set after 3x13 but Caroline doesn't yet know about the rest of the Originals being undaggered.**

* * *

Caroline sat at the bar staring at the drink in front of her. She was absent-mindedly playing with a coaster that had been lying next to her glass, still trying to come to terms with what had been one of the worst weeks of her life. Her dad was dead. She refused to let herself hate him for his decision though. For leaving her again. For being his selfish stubborn self. For not wanting to become like her. A monster.

That was her reality now; she was a monster, a vampire. Stuck with the appearance of being seventeen forever. On bad days the vain, shallow part of her got pleasure out of looking in the mirror and knowing she'd look like this for the rest of her undead life. Eternally hot.

But then the low point would come rushing straight after. She'd remember what that meant, what she was now forced to miss out on. Dreams of getting married, having kids, and growing old were all gone. Snatched away as part of one of Katherine's games with the Salvatores. Sure she'd never seen herself as the maternal type but now she'd never know. She'd stopped dreaming of her fairytale wedding with Matt a long time ago.

She'd never really thought of the implications of her staying forever young while Tyler aged, not that it mattered anymore. That was another thing this whole Klaus mess had taken away from her. First her mortality, then her boyfriend. Not to mention the countless deaths. She tried not to think of how many people she grew up with that had died in the past year. It hurt too much.

She was pulled out of her thoughts, feeling someone's gaze on her. She turned her head slightly to be met with the brown eyes of a guy, probably only a year or two older than her, who was now occupying the space next to her at the bar. He was staring at her.

'Can I help you?', she asked, confused at the unwanted attention.

'I'm sorry. I'm told I have a habit of staring at pretty girls.' He smiled at her. It was the type that made her uneasy, warning her of trouble.

'You do. It's creepy.' She replied before turning away from him.

'I'm making you uncomfortable.' It wasn't a question.

'Kinda, and I'm not in the mood so please go away.'

'Let me buy you a drink. As an apology.'

'Does that usually work on girls?'

'You tell me.' He grinned.

'No.'

'I like you.' He smirked, unsettling the blonde.

'Are you some kind of stalker or something? Is that why you're in town, this is where your poor victim lives?' She asked exasperated.

'You have terrible social skills. But it could be worse, you could've accused me of being a murderer.'

'Are you?' She quizzed, half jokingly.

'You're fun. I'm Kol by the way.'

'Not interested.' She smiled sweetly.

'I somehow doubt that. What will it be? Another scotch? I do like a girl with good taste.'

'I have excellent taste that's why I want you to leave me alone.'

'We both know that's a lie.'

'You really don't give up, do you?' A smile played on her lips.

'Nope. I think you'll find I'm rather patient.'

She sighed before giving in. 'Caroline.'

'Ah, so the name is just as beautiful as the face sweet Caroline.'

'Good one. I've never heard that before. How original.' Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

The brunette raised an eyebrow in confusion. 'Believe me, I'm quite original.'

'Well I'm leaving.'

'But we're having so much fun.'

'I shouldn't even be talking to you. I don't talk to strangers.'

'I'm hardly a stranger.'

'I don't know anything about you. That means you're strange.'

'I know, we'll play a game. That way we can get to know each other.' He suggested, smirking.

xxx

They were now sat at one of the booths in the back. Two empty shot glasses in front of each of them.

'Family?' Caroline asked.

'One very annoying sister and three older brothers. You?'

'Only child.'

'How does one spell your name exactly?'

'K-o-l. You should give me your number.'

'Not going to happen. You'll just have to settle for stalking my house. Or school if that's what you're into.' She retorted.

'Have you always lived here?'

'Yep. I'm actually Miss Mystic Falls.'

'I'm not surprised.' Her reaction was a 'hey!' and a light smack on his arm.

'Accent. Real or fake?'

'Real. Yours?'

'Haha.'

'Natural blonde?'

'A lady never tells.'

'I thought that was age.'

'I'll have you know it's both.'

'Age?'

'Yes and eighteen. And you?'

'A natural blonde? No.' He grinned. 'Nineteen.'

'What brings you to Mystic Falls?' She asked genuinely curious.

'Well it's definitely not the nightlife. Would it kill you people to have some entertainment around here?'

Before she could respond she felt her phone vibrate and took it out of her pocket. There was a new message from Elena: _Sleepover at Bon's. 10?_

She glanced at the clock that now read 9:45. _Sure. C u soon. _She quickly replied before returning her attention to Kol, who was now staring at her with a curious look on his face.

'I have to get going.' She smiled apologetically.

'Are you sure I can't distract you?' He waggled his eyebrows.

She rolled her eyes at him. 'As much as I'd like to debate the merits of Mystic Falls I have friends to see.'

'Some other time then.'

'Maybe.' She shook her head and bit her lip trying not to smile.

'I'll see you around Caroline. This is a small town after all.' He called after her retreating form.

* * *

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Review and let me know :)**


	2. The Bitch Is Back

**A/N: Can I just say WOW? The amount of reviews for the first chapter were crazy! That's the most I've ever gotten for just one chapter.**

** Sorry for the lateness of the update, I'm having computer troubles. I'll warn you guys now: Kol isn't in this chapter because I do want the other characters to be involved in this fic and I don't want Caroline finding out who he is right away.**

**Also for the sake of the story just forget the Bonnie and her mom releasing Esther part and they still don't know about the other Originals. I'll stop talking now :)**

* * *

'Hey! Sorry I took so long, I went home for clothes and keep forgetting I have vamp speed.' Caroline rambled as she walked into her friends living room after letting herself in.

'It's fine. Were you at the grill all that time?' Elena asked. 'Matt told me he saw you there when he was leaving after his shift.' She explained noticing the blonde's confused look.

'Yeah, I had a lot on my mind.' She answered and dropped her bags next to the sofa and sat opposite the two girls.

'It's totally understandable Care. You okay now?' Bonnie asked, passing over the bowl of food she had been holding.

She took if from her friend, her eyes scanning the contents. 'Yeah, it's silly really. I ended up talking to a guy.' She added, focusing her attention on eating.

'Ooh, was he cute?' Elena asked grinning. Her full attention on Caroline.

'No comment.' She shoved the fork full of food in her mouth.

'Yeah he was.' Bonnie smiled knowingly at the other girl.

She swallowed before meeting the gaze of her two curious friends. 'I'm such a bad girlfriend, I didn't think about Tyler once. How horrible am I?' She was near tears by the end.

'You aren't horrible Care. You of all people deserve a night off from supernatural boyfriend drama.' Bonnie retorted trying to comfort her.

'It's so stupid, it's just…it reminded of being human, you know? Talking to a hot guy and forgetting that you're a mystical freak.' She explained trying to stop from crying. She bit her lip and willed her tear ducts to dry up, she'd had a bad day already and didn't need ruined makeup to add to it.

'We get it. Hell, I miss that so much. Some mornings I wake up and for the first minute or so I'm a normal teenager. And then reality sets in.' Elena sympathized with her upset friend. Her eyes flickered to her hands. 'Do you guys remember when the worst thing to happen was when someone had the same dress as one of us?' She added sadly.

'What I'd give for that one last time.' Caroline smiled slightly. 'No spells in the grimoire?' She looked to the witch.

'Sorry.' She smiled at her.

'Any news on the supernatural front?' She asked giving in after attempting to forget about the world of vampires and hybrids that now overran the small town.

'Um…I don't know.' The older girl confessed.

'Well what have Stefan and Damon told you?' Caroline asked confused at her friends lack of information. Elena or one of the Salvatores were usually always coming to tell her about the newest problem the group had.

'Nothing. I haven't spoken to either in a couple of days.' She looked away from the blonde, her face unreadable.

'W-What? Why?' She stuttered out, her eyes growing wide.

'With what happened to Ric and the whole Klaus coffin thing I wanted time off from vampire drama.' She admitted looking everywhere but to her friends.

'I'm sure if there's anything important they'd let us know.' Bonnie offered, her eyes finally meeting Elena's.

'So tell us about this hottie.' Bonnie turned to her friend.

'There's nothing to tell. Besides he's creepy. And we should be thinking about outfits for the decade dance. I'm thinking the '70s.' She smiled, her eyes lighting up at the thought of planning what to wear.

'Fine but only because I need ideas too.'

xxx

'Have you heard from Tyler at all?' Elena asked the next day as they walked down the corridor on the way to their lockers.

'Not yet but I'm sure he's just too busy. He'll call when he can.' She smiled, the hope evident in her eyes. 'How is the Salvatore problem? Still not talking to either?'

'Nope. Which will probably end if Stefan shows up today.' She sighed as they reached the lockers.

'Is Bonnie coming in?' She took her books out and glanced at the brunette.

'Yeah, she said she'll be late though. Some spell she found.'

'Don't forget today's the last chance to join the dance committee for the decade dance. I can't wait to share all my ideas. This will be the best dance yet.' She grinned, shaking with excitement. 'And if it could be very un-Mystic Falls and not turn into a bloodbath that would be much appreciated.'

'Don't hold your breath.' She sighed shutting it closed.

'She could though. It's not like it'll kill her.'

They turned and were met with the younger Salvatore smiling at them.

'Caroline.' He greeted.

'I think you've eaten enough of the student body so I'd appreciate it if you left.' He laughed.

'Care could you give us a minute?' Elena half whispered.

She looked wearily between the two. 'Fine. I'll see you in class.' She glared at the other vampire before walking off.

'Bye Caroline.'

She got as far as the door of the next class when she stopped dead in her tracks. The familiar bitchy blonde a few feet away from her causing her heart to stop.

'Hello Caroline.'

'Who let you out your box?' Class hadn't even started and the day was already ruined with the reappearance of the one person she had hoped to never see again.

'Nice to see you too. My dear brother and as you can imagine I'm just thrilled to see Elena again.'

'We both know you aren't going to do anything in public. Wouldn't wanna get kicked off the squad.'

'You all can only protect her for so long. Although I'm sure my brothers will help you there.' The words were laced in venom.

'He undaggered Elijah too?' She tried to keep the shock from showing but knew she'd failed when the original laughed.

'They really don't tell you anything do they? Damon did it. Do you really think Nik would want to see any of us after what he put us through?'

'Well if I were you I'd be on my best behaviour. Like you said Elijah wouldn't be thrilled to hear about you upsetting Elena, now would he?' She smiled before turning around to go warn her friend. Rebekah being around usually only meant one thing. Trouble.

* * *

**A/N: Still staying with me? Next chapter will have Kol and will be longer as a thank you**


	3. The Trouble with Boys

**A/N: Can I say how sorry I am? Because I am. This chapter is late and it probably sucks. But it has Kol :) He better be in S4 A LOT more. The finale has me so confused about my feelings. Thank you all for the lovely reviews!**

* * *

'She's not going to touch you, but can you believe her joining the dance committee and changing the theme? I'm in charge and I said seventies. There's an order to these things; we had the fifties and sixties, it doesn't take a genius to see what comes next. It's not my problem that dances weren't invented back when she grew up with dinosaurs or something.'

'Care relax, it's just a dance.' The girl reassured her nonchalantly. She held the door for her as they made their way out of the school and into the parking lot.

'Just a dance?' Caroline grabbed her arm and stopped her in her tracks. 'Seriously?'

Elena realised her mistake, 'I temporarily forgot who I was talking to. If it keeps her busy and away from us I say let her do it.' She started to walk again and this time Caroline allowed her.

'Now we have to completely change our outfits.' She let out a defeated sigh. 'It's a good thing you're talking to Stefan, we can ask him for twenties fashion tips.' The brunette rolled her eyes. 'So were the Originals all you two talked about?' She questioned as they got to the brunettes car.

'Things are still weird between us.'

'Well he did pretend to nearly drive you off a bridge and then leave you there.' She winced and mentally kicked herself for saying it once she saw her friend's reaction. 'But he's getting better now.' She added trying to fix her slip up.

'I can't pretend it never happened. I'm okay. So have you seen your mystery guy again?' She changed the subject.

'No. But I mean come on I doubt he's just going to show up at the grill every time I go in there.' Caroline was grateful she didn't have to endure anymore awkwardness instead launching into a description of the guy she had met.

'And Tyler?' She wasn't sure if it was a topic up for discussion but if the blonde insisted on bringing up Stefan in every conversation she figured it only fair.

'Nothing yet. And the worst part is I don't know if that's a good thing or not. He could be out there hurt for all I know.' The worry had started to sink in the last week or so. She had expected a call by now. Something. Anything to keep her sane.

'No news is good news. Remember that.' She reassured her.

'Is this our lives now? Our only conversation topics being boy problems?' She needed to stop dating. They had enough to stress over.

'If you take away the part where they're supernatural it's kinda normal.' A laugh escaped her lips at her friends reasoning skills.

'Well next up for normalcy is English. Compelling my way out of that class is looking better and better each day.' She stared at the door to the classroom with a bored expression. It wasn't like she'd need that class or any others.

'Think of us mere mortals that don't have that luxury.'

'Yeah like you couldn't find a vamp to do it for you. You're Elena freaking Gilbert, bloodsucker magnet.'

She shook her head. 'Very rarely a good thing.'

xxx

'Elena couldn't make it. I didn't pry for info.' She explained as she took the seat opposite Bonnie. The three of them were supposed to have a catch up chat at the grill after school. Elena had called her right as she was leaving her house to tell her she wouldn't be there.

'That's a first.' She laughed.

She ignored Bonnie's remark and placed her bag on the seat beside her.. 'So Stefan was in school today.'

'I know, I saw him on my way to Physics.' The other girl informed her.

'Have they told you anything?' She asked. She hated when Bonnie was in one of her moods. She was fine the night before. Now getting info from her would be harder than getting Damon to give her his bourbon. Apparently almost dying didn't afford her the right. 'I ran into the original bitch. Turns out her and Elijah are out of their crypts.' She supplied when it was obvious she wasn't getting a response.

'Great. That's all we need.' She sighed.

'I'm gonna go find Matt.' She pushed herself up off the chair and headed off towards the other side of the room. She'd have to get Elena to see what Bonnie's problem was. She was about to ask one of the wait staff about Matt, she knew he was definitely working today, when she saw him.

'Hello darling. Caroline, isn't it?' He greeted her as she approached the bar. His eyes scanning her body.

'I'm sorry have we met?' She brushed past him.

'You know that just makes me want you all the more.' The sides of his mouth turning up in a grin.

He held out his hand to her. She looked at him in confusion before realising that he was holding something. A small piece of torn paper. She hesitantly accepted it. On closer inspection she noticed it was a coaster. It was plain except for fresh ink. Even his handwriting was charming and elegant.

'What makes you think I even want this?' She held it up between her fingers.

'I had fun the other night. Besides, you haven't stopped looking over here since you first saw me.'

'I wasn't looking at you.'

'Just taking in the scenery then?' He raised an eyebrow.

'Yes.' She huffed indignantly. His confidence was becoming annoying. As if he was the only thing that would catch her attention. _Please. _

'You can't deny me forever you know.' He sat down his glass and was heading out the door before she could respond. She headed back to the table to say goodbye to Bonnie. Her reason for finding Matt completely forgotten.

* * *

**A/N: So I'm hoping to get back on track with this story and update more. Your reviews keep me going.**


End file.
